lastresortfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Opark 77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Last Resort Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:XD1/Bring it on page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evanf (Talk) 16:05, July 17, 2012 Stuff and stuff The founder seems to be MIA at the moment (1 edit total back in early June), and since you're a well-trusted user with multiple adminships, I'll bump you up to admin unless you'd rather not be. I've been assigned to help out here for the upcoming season, so I'll be watching the show and then adding episode pages or info as needed in order to help keep things up-to-date. I won't be jumping on immediately after each episode airs, since ideally a community will blossom and there will be enough editors and die-hard fans that I wouldn't be able to get on fast enough to add new info. However, if after a day or two there is nothing up yet, I'll jump in and make sure there's a page for the episode and content to go with it. I'll probably aim to get an episode template system in place fairly soon, among other needed things. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) New Guy I just started editing here this evening. I was a little reluctant at first. I'm retired Army and I tend to view military series with a little doubt. This one looks like it may have legs. You can probably tell, but I did some categorizing and sorting. I'm currently busiest at the Grimm wiki. I dropped a note there to try to drum up some editors.-- 01:35, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : I regret to say that I won't be much help. I watched Ep 1 and have not felt any desire to watch more. La guerre comme a la guerre. -- 19:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes I much prefer the (your?) syntax in Season (and now Cast) to the syntax with "div" statements. I think it's much easier to understand on all levels. We probably also need a template for Crew, defined as any worker behind the camera. I'll work on Character tomorrow. I'll probably add "Rank" as a data element; it'll only apply to the military types, but they seem to represent a significant portion of the population. Next is "Episode." If there are any specific data elements you want, let me know.-- 01:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Character is done. I left some stuff out. In my experience, editors don't catch on to "First," "Last" and "Appeared" all that well. I doubt if we'll ever know the dates of birth of the characters. "Death" was unclear; I wasn't sure if it meant cause or location, so I left it out. I added "Ranks" and changed the label on "Family" to "Relationships" to allow for boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. No data was lost because we don't have any details yet. If you want anything I dropped put back in, just say so.-- 14:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Adding New Vids Hello! Just wanted to let you know that I will be replacing the video on the main page with a higher quality Character Profile video on Kylie Sinclair. I'll also add the video to her character page :) Gcheung28 17:51, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmmm... good question - I'll look into it. :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 13:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Episode Nav Box Owen. On my user page is a prototype for the navbox for episodes. It's incomplete because I don't yet know the names of the characters portrayed by the guest stars. I'm a little ambivalent about linking the names of co-stars and their characters until we know we have an "editing staff;" you can end up with a lot of stubbed pages, imo. At Grimm_Wiki you can look at the hide/show nav boxes. If you're interested in those, I can set them up, but you'll have to add the following to MediaWiki:Common.js (it takes an admin; the code is stored somewhere on Wikia): importScriptPage('ShowHide2/code.js', 'dev'); Jim :I'll get to it later today.-- 14:53, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ready for your "inspection." I built "Season One" (on my user page), "Main Cast" (on the main cast and main character pages, and . With each new episode, we would need a new template for the episode page. It's a simple matter of creating the template, pasting in the content of a previous item and and changing the variables. I didn't include crew and closing credits in , but that's an easy upgrade if you like the general concept. BTW, Wikipedia is saying that the title of Episode 1 is "Captain" and they're citing a source.-- 21:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Feature Hello! Would it be alright with you if I turned on the Chat feature for this wiki? It could be cool to get users talking during the actual Last Resort premiere in two weeks! Let me know, thanks :) Gcheung28 (talk) 18:23, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Nav bar Hey would it be cool if I edited the nav bar to show characters, seasons/episodes, etc.? Let me know! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Information boxes. What would you like updated? Roger Murtaugh (talk) 07:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Time to Play Wanted to make sure you had seen the blog I posted. We're doing a promotion where we are trying to highlight great pages from all of our wikis. Check out the blog and let me know what you think, I'd love it if Last Resort were included! http://lastresort.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/It%27s_Time_To_Play Sena 02:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC)